


You Know I Love You

by Fire_Bear



Series: Hang Cool Teddy Bear [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A tiny hint of religious elements, Cockblocking, Drama, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements, mention of lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred is a demon and Arthur is an angel who both meet semi-regularly. Their current meeting is cut short when they get a disconcerting call...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Again, for the song For Crying Out Loud. Basically so I could use the line "Oh babe, don't go!"

Alfred stepped into the hotel room he hadn't paid for (he didn't have any money) and felt himself relax. As he shut the door, he could feel his disguise slipping off. The bright colours of his clothes slowly dissolved to become darkest black, the tight leather clinging to his body. His Converse became big biker boots instead, creeping up his shins. Blue eyes shone brighter and a little more unnaturally. When he shook his head, the blond locks fell away to reveal black hair darker than his clothes, the purest darkness. Spiralling horns sprouted from each side of his head as a tail and a set of large, leathery wings popped out behind him. His tail waved lazily through the air: he was alone at last – no more demons following him around.

The room was fairly large but not the biggest in the establishment. Cream seemed to be the colour scheme but the bed had a navy duvet on it to pull the eye towards it. Little blue pillows and cushions decorated it. The pale curtains had been pulled open and tied out of the way. With a flick of his hand, Alfred changed that, making sure that no light would get in – he certainly didn't need it. There was a door that led to the bathroom and Alfred made his way over, poking his head inside to see what was there. A decent-sized tub stood against the wall, a shower head above it. Toilet, sink, mirror: Alfred stood in front of that and tugged at his hair, making sure it was as perfect as an imperfect being could make it.

While he fussed, a bright, white light began to shine in the bedroom, beaming through the open door. Alfred grinned at his reflection before sauntering out. “Do you really have to appear like that?” he drawled as the light faded.

Standing by the window, a man turned. He was no mere man, though, for he had beautiful white wings folded against his back and a glowing halo above his head. A pristine toga hung from a shoulder, bunched around his hips and barely covering him up. Sandals were tied to his feet, the ribbon extending up to his thighs. Messy blond hair looked perfect, even if is was as messy as usual, and bright green eyes glinted as the man grinned.

“Oh? Are you having trouble with it, demon?”

Rolling his eyes, Alfred folded his arms. “I'm pretty sure I'm immune to it by now, doll.”

With a laugh, the angel floated closer. “I only have an hour or so before someone will notice I'm missing.”

“That's so unfair,” Alfred grumbled, making his way to the bed. “I have a few days.”

“Ah. I'm sorry, love-”

“Nah, it's all right, Artie.” Alfred spared him a lazy smile. “I'll find something else to do.”

“Would that be corrupting human souls again? Because I'm not sure I can let you do that, my dear.” Arthur smirked at Alfred who rolled his eyes.

“Nah, I need a vacation. Was just gonna sit here and laze around, really.”

“Ah. Then, if you're going to stay here, I'll come back when I have time to myself.”

“Really?” asked Alfred, his tail waving back and forth. Regaining control of himself, he stopped it: showing his excitement would damage his pride. He flapped his wings a little in embarrassment but he continued speaking so Arthur wouldn't comment. “You really want to?”

Arthur raised an eyebrow, looking bemused. “Of course. Why wouldn't I?”

The demon shrugged. He didn't want to admit that he often wondered if he'd ever see Arthur again. Deciding to move on, he said, “Well, whatever.” Flopping down onto the bed, he held out his arms. “Come closer.”

Raising an eyebrow, Arthur stepped closer. “You do realise I don't take orders from you?” He took another step, now within Alfred's reach.

Grinning, Alfred took advantage of his proximity and grabbed his wrist. He pulled the angel on top of him, the fluttering of Arthur's wings to keep him aloft for a moment longer. When Arthur had finally alighted, he was sitting on Alfred's lap. The demon's grin widened.

“So?” he said, shrugging a shoulder. Letting go of his wrist, he placed one hand on Arthur's waist and the other on his thigh. Slowly, he slid the latter hand upwards and under his toga. “Don't you have a time limit?”

With a small gasp, Arthur placed his hands on Alfred's shoulders to steady himself. “I _thought_ we could do some of that... foreplay that you taught me about.”

“Oh? The angel is getting kinky, hm?”

That caused Arthur to blush. “Don't mock me,” he snapped, pulling away from Alfred a little. But Alfred slid the hand on his hip around to the small of his back and pulled him close again. Arthur lost his balance and he fell forward, his wings sweeping through the air in a vain attempt to keep him from falling into Alfred's chest. “Oof!”

“Sorry, babe.” Laying back in the bed, Alfred took Arthur with him. “We'll have fun next time.”

Sitting up, Arthur smiled down at Alfred. Alfred grinned back at his lovely angel, amused that he was eager after his initial dislike of the demon. However, to speed things up, he lifted a hand, gently cupped Arthur's face and drew him down into a kiss. He started it off slow and languid but, without pausing for breath (neither of them really needed to breathe, after all), it soon became much more passionate. They were both panting by the time Arthur pulled away to look at Alfred, his eyes darkened with lust.

“So you want me to ride you, hm?” Arthur asked with a wicked grin. He shifted on Alfred's lap and ground down against him, drawing a moan from Alfred. Without thinking, the demon bucked his hips slightly, giving away how aroused he was. He had always hated that with previous partners, letting them know just how much of an effect they had on him. With Arthur it was different: it excited him.

“Just-” Breaking off, Alfred growled and slid his hands up Arthur's thigh, pushing the toga out of the way so he could see him in all his glory.

And that was when a beautiful tinkling sound began to fill the room. It made Alfred feel woozy and caused Arthur to tense. They both looked around and found a new item in the room. Sitting on one of the bedside tables was a brilliant, white phone. It shone with a holy light and Alfred had to close his eyes as his head pounded and he felt a little ill.

Using his angelic strength, Arthur pushed Alfred's hands away even as the demon tried to cling to him. His pure wings flapped and lifted him from the bed so that he could get to the phone without the indignity of crawling. Alfred propped himself up on his elbows so he could stare at Arthur's bare butt before it was (sadly) covered by the toga falling back into place.

Without hesitation, Arthur picked up the receiver. “Hello,” he said. He listened for a moment before nodding. “Yes. I understand. I'll be right there, sir.” With that, he hung up and the phone disappeared.

Angry now, Alfred sat up properly, glaring at the angel as Arthur turned back to look at him. “Arthur,” growled Alfred.

“You know I can't disobey a direct order, Al,” sighed Arthur, coming back over to sit beside him. “I'm so-”

At that moment, another sound filled the room: a horrible screeching noise which caused Arthur to cry out and cover his ears with his hands. Alfred's head whipped around to stare wide-eyed at the red phone which had appeared on the bedside table closest to him. Without rising from the bed, he picked it up, his tail waving in agitation.

“What?” he snapped, annoyed at both interruptions.

“Ah, Alfred,” said a silkily smooth voice. Alfred shuddered: he hadn't heard this voice in a while, generally avoiding that area of Hell. “I'm glad I caught you.” The way he said it implied the additional words, _in the act_.

“What're you calling for? Gotta be something pretty important, yeah?”

“Indeed. We need you to come back to Hell.”

“Why?”

“Are you... disobeying a direct order?” asked the voice, tone dangerous.

Those words made Alfred tense. Had he been listening in? No, he would have felt his presence, he was sure of it. Nevertheless, he glanced around the room for signs of demon magic before looking to the waiting Arthur. If they ever found out...

“No,” Alfred assured him.

“Good. I expect you down here as soon as you can.”

“Yeah.” Alfred hung up and turned to Arthur.

“Did they call you back, too?” asked the angel, frowning.

“Uh huh...”

“That's... That can't be good,” Arthur whispered. “Both of us being called back, at the same time? That's unheard of. That's-”

“-bad,” finished Alfred, frowning as well.

“We should go.”

“Aw, c'mon.” Alfred gestured at his crotch where it was obvious he was still plenty aroused. “We can at least-”

“No, Al. We can do that later.”

“Artie!” whined Alfred, pouting a little.

“I'm leaving.”

“Oh, babe, c'mon. Don't go. Not when I'm like this.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “For crying out loud, Alfred; I can't. We both need to leave.”

“What if it's our punishment?” asked Alfred as Arthur turned to go. He watched the angel pause and turn back. “What if they want you up there to put you in angel prison?”

“Don't be daft. If an angel misbehaves, they... fall.” But Arthur looked worried and Alfred could tell he was keeping something from him. The angel was lying, something he hadn't thought angels capable of. Then again, he had thought the same for lust and there was Arthur, wanting to have sex.

Biting his lip, Alfred waited until Arthur was looking right into his glowing eyes before speaking in little more than a whisper. “What if we never see each other again?”

He could see Arthur's breath catch and the angel glanced away, looking quite worried. There was silence for a moment before Arthur sighed and came back to Alfred's side, sitting on the bed to hug him. “Well. Just remember, even if we can't see each other for a while, I love you.” Alfred gasped at that: neither of them had said that before. Pulling away, Arthur fixed Alfred with a stern gaze. “But I don't believe we'll never see each other again. Now, close your eyes – I don't want to blind you when I leave.” Without warning, Arthur slipped from Alfred's grasp, smiling fondly at him.

Instead of closing them, Alfred's eyes widened. “No! Wait! Arthur, don't-!” He never got to finish as Arthur turned and opened his wings wide. A bright light began to emanate from him and Alfred eventually had to look away; though, he kept reaching for the angel.

When darkness returned, Alfred dropped his hand. He bit his lip, shifted where he sat and then ran a hand through his hair. Glancing to where the red phone had sat, he decided that this didn't look good – for Heaven, Hell _and_ Earth. He had a vague idea, after all, of what could be happening...

But the worst thing about this situation was that he hadn't gotten the chance to tell Arthur about the miracle he had created. He had made a demon love.

* * *

 

It turned out that Alfred was correct. The reason for the call back to Hell was the end of days. The apocalypse. The end of the world. The most spectacular war in Earth's history. The big shindig with the angels.

After all the demons had gotten back to Hell, Lucifer opened the gates and they were let loose on the world. That day, screams and crying and pleading had been heard all over the world. But some people were calmed by the angels which flowed from above, coming to the battlefield with a fanfare.

Chaos reigned. Streets were filled with bloody feathers and torn tails. Halos could be found in the fields and horns were discovered in rubbish tips. Swords clashed with swords, gunfire met gunfire. Humans tried to fight off the demons and some seemed to take dislike towards the angels and fought _them_.

Alfred couldn't understand how angels would be able to make a Paradise from the wreckage of the world. He supposed it wasn't his place to know: if the angels won, he would be wiped from existence. As such, he lay low, avoiding the battles which raged in the skies overhead as much as possible. Sometimes he would rise up and tear the wings from arrogant angels who dared attack him. However, the guilt was starting to get to him: would Arthur be upset at this brunette's death? Did he know this guy who was waving a white flag? But the alternative, his death, meant he fought with every fibre of his being.

One day – or night, Alfred couldn't tell any more – Alfred was wandering the streets of the mostly deserted New York. Times Square was silent and it was odd. He was standing on the top of a set of traffic lights when he heard the familiar sounds of a battle getting closer. Glancing upwards, he could see light clashing against dark. One dark figure fell from the sky, zig-zagging towards where Alfred watched. Finally, it passed Alfred, so close he could reach out and grab it, and landed with a sickening crunch. Sighing, he stepped from his place and allowed himself to float down to the large body. He rolled it over with his foot – and gasped.

Although he had not entirely liked the guy, Ivan had been there since Alfred himself had turned up in Hell. Now he lay, dead. Growling, Alfred launched himself into the air and flew at speed towards the battle. Drawing his black sword – he liked to be up close and personal in these fights – he entered the fray, keeping his hand on his gun in case he needed a little help. With Alfred's assistance, they dispatched two angels. Whooping in delight, Alfred turned to the next angel – and froze.

_Arthur._

Staring back at him, the angel looked shocked. This was clearly not how they were supposed to meet again. Alfred couldn't move. How could he? If he went against his own kind now, he would be labelled a traitor and killed by Lucifer himself. They might even kill Arthur if they got hold of him. But he couldn't, he _wouldn't_ kill Arthur.

It was up to Arthur, then, and Alfred hoped he wouldn't want to kill Alfred, either. Hadn't he said he loved him? Did he still or did he think Alfred had been using him? The seconds seemed to stretch but it didn't take long for the angel to choose.

Their swords clashed, purest white against darkest black.


End file.
